Graduation Caps to Wedding Vails
by Zashleyislove
Summary: TROYPAY.They've grown up together, taking control of their high school and future lives. But what will happen when the seperate? Will they meet again? Will they gather their emotions into a bundle again? Or will it go down hill? COMPLETED. SEQUEL IS PUBLI
1. Chapter 1:Graduation Day

**Graduation Caps to Wedding Vails**

**"That was Then, and this Now"**

**Chapter 1: Graduation Day: Beginning of the next chapter of our Lives.**

"GOOD MORNING, ALBUQEURQUE! I'm your host of the Jay Larson Morning Show, and I'm Jay Larson! Today it's going to be Sunny and Hot, perfect for a swim at the Mary Ann Aquatic center! Tell us what's going on today, Lynn!"" Thanks Jay, well today is a special day at the Mary Ann Aquatic Center because a very important athelete is making his graduation today! It's our very own, Troy Bolton! Good Luck, and it looks like a hot and sunny one!" the alarm clock screached. Sharpay Evans woke up to that every morning. But today was different. Because Jay Larson was wrong. It was going to be a rainy and gloomy day.

Sharpay raced down the steps to see her whole entire family running around taking pictures, cooking and stacking presents up one by one. Sharpay's hair hung snuggly around eye sash on top of her head. She wore her pink shorts with her white tank top. She ran over to where her mother and Aunt Maria we're sitting. "Good Morning, Honey!" Her Aunt said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good Morning..." Sharpay said while letting out a huge yawn. Her Aunt Maria was big in showbiz. She performed on Broadway 4 times a week, and was a big star! That was Sharpay's inspiration.

"Sharpay! What are you doing down here? Go get ready!" her mom shouted as she pulled pots and pans out from the kitchen cabinets. "Mom, can I atleast have something to eat?" Sharpay whined. "No you may not, you have to fit into your dress! Now go change, your brothers already on the way to the Aquatic Center!" Ms.Evans scolded. "Thanks for calling me fat, Mom. Just what I need on what's going to be on the hardest day of my life!" She said as she ran up the steps.

Sharpay slipped on her silk, white spaghetti strap dress and walked over to her mirror. She twisted and turned and she looked at the flattering dress on her. "Perfect! Only if everything else would go perfect today...which won't even come close TO happening." She walked down stairs, with her graduation gown in one hand, her cap in the other. She sat on a stool in the down stairs bathroom. Her Aunt Maria put on her make-up, as Sharpay texted Gabriella.

Sharpay: Hey girlie! What are you up to?

Gabriella: Nothing much. My mom is clearing space on my wall for all the awards I'm going to win.:p

Sharpay: LOL. Oh Shut Up! You know your going to win all of the Math and Science awards, because you are just too smart!

Gabriella: No need to toot my own horn, but, TOOT TOOT!

Sharpay: You are to funny!

Gabriella: So are you ready for the big moment?

Sharpay: Honestly, no.

Gabriella: You'll be fine. I promise.

Sharpay: Thanks. Gabbi?

Gabriella: Yeah?

Sharpay: This time, I really mean it. Thanks for being there. Well g2g! XOXO.

Gabriella: See ya in about 2 hours. LYLAS!

Sharpay pushed the cover to her Sidekick back slowly. She took one deep breath and looked in the mirror. Her cheeks bronzed, her eyes twinkled, and her lips looked glam. _'Too bad that would all be run off in a few hours.'_ She said to herself as she bit her lip. She looked down at her right hand. There sat a gold ring. It had a red ruby smack dab in the middle. She twirled it around. As she say the letters,_'TROY', _she shed a tear. The tear ran down her face and onto a necklace she was wearing. She lifted the necklace up so she could see it. She got lost in thoughts...

_Flashback_

_Troy handed her a tiny teal box as he gave her a little kiss. Sharpay opened the box with amazement."Happy Birthday, Shar." He said as he put the necklace around Sharpay's neck._

_End of Flashback_

Sharpay squeezed the heart on the end of the necklace. She walked out of the bathroom and into that kitchen. There, her mother volumed, straightened, and curled her hair.She fluffed her hair and grabbed her graduation stuff. She loaded into the car with her mom, Aunt Maria, and a few of her cousins. Her mother dropped her of at the Aquatic Center's Stadium, and went on her way. Sharpay followed the signs and entered the dressing rooms.

She wandered around until she found Taylor and Gabbi. They all three screamed. She gave them both hugs.They took bunches of pictures. Funny ones and friendly one. They all helped eachother put on the graduation gowns and caps. The put on there final touches of make-up, and lined up. The rest of their lives were about to start.


	2. Chapter 2:The Ceremony

**Chapter 2: The Ceremony, The Moments fly By.**

Sharpay carefully walked down the aisles of chairs behind everyone else in her graduating class. She cautiously looks around. Her eyes blinded by the flashes of cameras, and red lights of video cameras. She squinted her eyes as she looked her her parents. Just then someone nudged her. She looked to her right. Ryan nudged his head to the front of the line. Sharpay followed the direction that Ryan's noggin was facing. She looked up to see Troy. Troy smiled sweetly as he whispered,"I love you.' Sharpay smiled weakly. She gave him a little nod, and looked away. Her eyes started to water. She sniffled in and out. Ryan reached out, and grabbed his sister's hand. He held it tight as he nodded his head slowly. Sharpay continued down the aisles.

She finally took her place next to Ryan. She sat comfortably in her seat as Taylor walked up to the podiem. "Dear Friends and Family Members.This has been one of the best years of my lives. I made friends, and lost enemies. I gained confidence, and lost insecurities. I learned from my friends and teachers, and forgot all of the other things in the world. I learned that most people are seperated by cliques, when really, everyone is one big clique. One body. One group of Friends. And this clique is called, East High. I have learned alot these years. Like in freshman year, I learned that most people form cliques because of their personality and fears. In sophmores year, that Troy Bolton was one good basketball player." she said. Everyone chuckled a little bit, as Zeke patted Troy on the back.She continued,"In junior year, that it doesn't really matter if your in different cliques, you should just break free, and be yourself. And finally, in senior year, that love is a valuble thing, and shouldn't be toyed around with. So here's to 2007, I, being Class President, would like to say, Let us all go on to be sucsessful. Live long, Laugh Often, and Love Much. Heres to you, The Graduating class of 2007! Because We're All In This Together.So, just one last question.WHAT TEAM?" Taylor yelled. As everyone in the aisles of chairs answered, "WILDCATS!"As Taylor repeated herself,"WHAT TEAM?"They answered again."WILDCATS!" Taylor then clairified their answers. "Wildcats..." as the whole basketball team jumped up out of their seats and screamed,"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"as everyone laughed and clapped.

Everyone walked up and got their diploma one by one. So much ran through Sharpay's head.Was this the end of all of her friendships as she new it? Would this be the last time she saw Troy? Did I leave the curling iron on?.She was troubled. But then something calmed her down. As the dean annonced her name she jumped up."The awards for Best Dressed, Most stylish, Best Hair for Girls, Best Smile for Girls, and Most likely to suceed is Sharpay Evans! She jumped up and raised to the stage she waved at her classmates as she took the stage. The Dean shook her hand and gave her the awards. She stood on the stage as she watched every award one by one."The awards to Most Athletic, Best Hair for boys, Best Smile for Boys, Most Friendly, and Best Hottie? Wait who added that last one?" The Dean shouted." Anyway, goes to Troy Bolton!"The Dean said gladly. Troy walked on stage a nd recieved his awards. He stood by Sharpay, as he placed his hand on her hip. Sharpay slowly wrapped her arm around his waist.

"The Awards for Most likely to be sucsessful and Best Dressed goes to Ryan Evans!" The Dean announsed. Ryan walked on stage as he waved to his classmates and took his place by Sharpay and Troy, and by the other award winners."Also, Best Hair overall is awarded to Chad Danforth.Last but not least, the two Top Honor students from East High...Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez!"The Dean said gladly. The students took place on stage. They all gathered around to take a Picture.Troy laid his head by Sharpay's. He placed his hands on her hips, as Sharpay slid her hands around Troy's waist.

The students took their seats as the Dean made his speech. Sharpay looked up to see Troy pass bouncy balls to all of his friends. He slowly and secretly passed Zeke and Jason bouncy balls. Sharpay watched as Troy lifted his fingers up one by one until there were three fingers. The four boys bounced the balls across the rows. Four bouncy balls went flying everywhere. Sharpay reached up and grabbed one. She softly underhand tossed it up in the air towards Chad. She was hoping it would land in Chad's hair. Target hit. She and Ryan laughed as the pointed at Chad.

"...and so,I now announce you, the Class of 2007!" Everyone threw their caps up and into the air.They all shouted, they all laughed. They all cryed, they all hugged. Everyone was doing atleast one of the things just stated. But Sharpay, did all five. She laughed,shouted,cryed,hugged, and whimpered.

Everyone walked outside as they met their family's for a congratulations. Sharpay was pushed into almost every picture. After all the nonscence, she saw Troy. She walked up to him."Well, I guess this is good-bye." Troy stated."We both knew that this day would come. I'm sorry." Sharpay whimpered. Troy pulled a teal box out of his pocket with diffuculty. He hand to pull up his gown and reach into the left pocket first, and the the next until he found what he was looking for. "Here, I got you this. I don't know if you still where the necklace I gave you, but it matches." Troy said while he put the matching bracelet around Sharpay wrist. Sharpay reached down her neck and grabbed the necklace. "Always and Forever." Sharpay whimpered. Troy grabbed Sharpay and gave her a huge hug. Sharpay didn't want to let go.They both broke out into to tears, As their family's watched near by, Mrs. Bolton leaned her head up against Jack Bolton's neck. He wrapped his hands around her as he tried to comfort her. Meanwhile, Ms. Evans cryed watched in sadness as she watched her baby girl say goodbye. Sharpay finally let go of Troy.

Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes. eyeliner ran down her face. He gently took his finger and wiped her tears. Sharpay slowly looked down at her hand. She took off Troy's ring as her hand quivered. She placed it in her hand as she cleared her throated and tried to smile. Troy placed the ring on his finger. He slowly moved his head in for a kiss, but Sharpay turned her head. He slowly gave her a kiss on the cheek. They both slowly turned away, and headed towards their family. Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella watched near by. They cried as the saw their best friend slowly seperate. Sharpay reached her family and started walking towards the car. Sharpay turned her head back to look for Troy.She watched as his fathers arm hung over his shoulder, and his mother held his hand. Ryan wrapped his arm around his sister's waist. Sharpay knew it. All that was left of her was the runoff of her tears.She looked down at her bracelet and gave a little smile.


	3. Chapter 3:Movin' On Up

Chapter 3: Keep On Movin', Movin On Up!

Sharpay looked down at the bracelet Troy had gaven to her on graduation day. She placed it on her wrist, and threw the teal box into a cardboard box. She wrestled through her drawers while she threw everything inside in the boxes that laid around the room.

"So, are you ready for college?" Gabriella said excitedly. Gabbi was there to help Sharpay pack up all her stuff for college.

"I am SOOO ready! Going to Fashion School in L.A. is going to be so great! And you and Taylor will be down the street, attending L.A.'s most Elaborate Science and Biology College in the U.S.! And, we're going to LIVE TOGETEHR!" Sharpay squealed as she threw her sheets, comforter and pillow into the last box."There. All finished. Now lets carry theses down to the trailer. Gabriella and Sharpay grabbed the boxes, making several trips down and up the steps to Sharpay's room.

"Well, that was a hassle! Of course all I packed was clothes and essentials, so It weighted like, 10 pounds!" Gabriella laughed."Come On! Let's go help Ryan and Taylor so we can get the heck out of here!" Sharpay said as she grabbed Gabriella's hand. They raced up to the room directly across from Sharpay's.

There, Taylor and Ryan were taping up boxes."Hey, need help?" Sharpay asked. Ryan zipped a piece of tape onto a box.'Here, you can take this box. You might need Gabbi's help." Ryan said. Both of the girls shrugged and picked up seperate sides of the box.They dropped their jaws in distress."GOSH! What's in this, Ryan?" Sharpay said while she gasped for a breath. "Um, the other quarter of my wardrobe?' he laughed. The girls rolled their eyes and headed down the stairs. They flipped the box into the back of the trailer that was connected to Ryan's Jeep. Taylor and Ryan carried down the rest of the boxes and put them in the trailer. He closed and hatched the door to the trailer. All four tumbled inside to say good-bye to Ms. Evans. The hug and cryed, and took one last look at the Evan's home.

They walked outside,and into the middle of the street. They all gather in a group hug as the cryed and laughed at the same time. "Well, this is the start of the rest of our lives." Taylor beckoned. They all laughed. Then they all piled into the car,and headed for L.A.

Ryan and Gabriella sat in the front of Ryan's jeep, while Taylor and Sharpay sat in the back. They stopped at many places and took pictures along the way. They laughed the whole ride there! Sharpay couldn't help but notice she forgot something. Something was missing inside of her, and she didn't know what. "So, who do you guys will win the basketball game tonight? Knicks or Lakers?" Ryan said with a goofy tone. Basketball.Troy. That's what popped into Sharpay's mind first. She didn't know if she would even see him again. She didn't even know which scholarship he had picked. All she knew was that there was a 99.9 chance she'll never see him again.Maybe that has the hollow spot in her.Yep.For sure.

They finally reached L.A.. It was exactly how the had pictured it. Shops, Starbucks, and Stars. They arrivied at an Apartment complex in the middle of the city."Well guys, this is it! This is the complex my mom bought our apartment in. And the good thing is, she bought it furnished." Gabriella giggled."Why don't we go check it out while Ryan parks the car?" The girls agreed and jumped out of the car they ran up and down the stairs until they found their place. Gabriella put the key into the lock. She looked at the girls, motioning them to put their hand on the key. They all three turned the key and opened the door. Their eyes open, jaws dropped, and smiling expressions led them to one thing...RUNNING ALL OVER THE PLACE! Sharpay ran over to the kitchen. It was huge! She the rustled around to the family room as she shouted "LOOK AT THIS FLAT SCREEN! ITS HUGE!" As the other girls shouted "OMG! I WANT THIS BEDROOM!" and Ashley then spotted a set a spiral stairs. She called to the girls and raced up them. There, sat a bed, vanity, walk-in closet, personal bathroom,and bonus room."I WANT THIS BEDROOM!" she laughed as she immitated the other girls.

After they had came a custom to their new home, they went down to the garage and unpacked everything."Well, I should probably go see what Dad's old place is like. So I'll chat with you guys later! Love you, sis. See ya later, Tay and Gabbi!" Ryan said as he walked out the door. All three girls hopped on the couch. They crossed their legs over eachothers and let out great sighs. They all gave eachother big hugs, and continued on with unpacking.

Sharpay sat in Gabbi's room as she looked through Gabriella's closet. Sharpay's phone rang. "Could you get that?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. Gabbi shrugged and answered.

"Hello?'

"Hey Gabs, it's Ryan. Can I talk to Sharpay?" Ryan answered.

"She's kinda busy...What do you need?"

"Guess who I saw at this Sports bar?"Ryan said excitedly.

"Who?"

"TROY,CHAD,ZEKE,AND JASON!"

"NO WAY!"Gabbi said shocked."Okay, I'll tell her!"

Gabbi hung up and screamed."SHARPAY! TWO THINGS! 1st, since when does your brother go to a sports bar, and second, TROY IS GOING TO SCHOOL AT UCLA!" Sharpay dropped all of Gabbi's clothes she was holding and ran over and jumped on the bed. "YES! He saw them at a sports bar while the watched the game, and all 4 of them got accepted to UCLA! They live right down the hall from Ryan's apartment! So right down the street!"Gabriella shouted. Taylor came running in."WE HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH THEM!"she screamed."OMG! I GET TO SEE TROY!" Sharpay squealed."AND THE BEST PART IS, WE WILL GET TO SEE THEM TOMORROW AT OUR SCIENCE AND BIOLOGY FUNDRAISER BECAUSE ALL OF THE BASKETBALL STARS HAVE TO RAISE MONEY TO PLAY COLLEGE BALL!" Gabriella said with out a breathe. It was heaven. Fashion.Sweet Apartments.Troy.LA. was the city were dreams do come true.


	4. Chapter 4:Human Science

Chapter 4:Human Science, It's a confusing thing.

Taylor,Gabbi,Ryan, and Sharpay stood behind the stage at the Los Angeles Science Center. Taylor and Gabbriella paced around as they rehearsed their speech, While Ryan and Sharpay stood infront of the mirror in Gabriella and Taylor's dressing room. Ryan stood behind his sister as he fluffed up her hair. Sharpay put the finishing touches of her lipstick on. She took a deep breath and smiled at herself in the mirror."Alright, so I didn't tell Troy you were going to be here,Shar."Ryan said while he twirled her around and scanned her hair and face for blemishes."So, if his mouth drops when you see him...it's because you look FAB-YOOH-LAS!" Sharpay giggled as she star kissed her brother. The three girls followed eachother out of the door, and next to stage right. They peeked out into the crowd. There was the press everywhere."OMG! The Press is here!" Gabriella whispered. "That's why they call it a Press Conference, go figure?" Taylor teased.

Sharpay looked onto the stage as she saw Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason all sitting at a table with eight seats. She squealed as she saw Troy. 'Wow, Troy looks so good.' she thought to herself. He wore UCLA t-shirt and black slacks, as did the rest of the guys."Now, please Welcome, the honor students and freshmans of L.A.'s Science and Biology Academy, Ms. Gabriella Montez and Ms. Taylor McKessie.

Gabbi and Taylor walked on stage as they smiled to the press. They took their place at the pressmember's podiem."We are so happy and excited to be here at the Jarry Luke Fundraiser for Science." Taylor announced."We cannot wait to be part of the science comunnity here in L.A."Taylor finished."We would also like to introduce our Guest of Choice. She is a freshman at California's Institue of Fashion Design and Retail, please welcome Ms. Sharpay Evans!" Gabriella said with a very mature voice.Gabriella,Taylor, the press, and everyone but Troy was clapping, while Troy's jaw dropped he looked over at stage right. Sharpay entered as she waved to the press. She wore a petite black dress as her hair was curled and gently bounced as she walked.

A spokesperson walked up to the podiem as she motioned the girls to their seats next to the guys. Three seats sat by the 4 boys. One next to Troy, and the other two closest to the podiem. Microphones sat infront of each one, acompinied by a glass of water and papers on the Fundraiser. Gabriella and Taylor pushed Sharpay towards the seat next to Troy. She snapped back at them with an evil look, and took her place next to Troy."Hey Troy." She whispered.Troy answered back with a "Hey Shar."

The spokesperson talked for awhile, asking Taylor and Gabriella about the school and about the Fundraiser. Then it finally came time to answer some life questions."So, I understand you all went to school together? Somewhere in Albuquercue?" The spokeswoman asked. Everyone nodded their head with a little "Yeah." "So how did that go?" the lady asked. Gabriella nudged Sharpay to answer. "Well, we were all in the same clique so we know eachother very well, and we were all great friends." Sharpay reasured."Oh how fun? So what were you each like?" The woman asked. Jason started before anyone had time to even take a breath. "Well, I'll go down the row. Taylor was the smart one. She was the captain of the Scholastic Decatholon Team, and Gabriella was the the Star Pupil on the Scholastic team. And the best part about Sharpay, she was the Mean Girl, the Ice Queen." Everyone laughed."Troy was the basketball star, and the rest of us were his posse and we were also on the basketball team." Jason nodded.

"How did that clique form? You all seem so different?"she asked.

"Well, I have no clue. But I think it was just we noticed that we all had to work together somehow to get through high school, so we wound up becoming great friends. I mean, We were all in this together. And a few of us dated, so you know, that held us together." Zeke answered.

"Oh, a few lovebirds. So who dated?"

"Um, well Taylor and I dated and we still are. So that's going well. Jason and Gabriella dated for awhile, and Sharpay and Troy." Chad added.

"The Basketball Star and The Ice Queen. I feel like I'm in one of those movies! So are you guys still dating? she questioned.

"No." Sharpay and Troy stated as they looked into eachothers eyes. Sharpay got lost in Troy's beautiful blue eyes.

"Alright. Let's talk Basketball."

Sharpay sat in the dressing room as she gloated about how Troy looked. "We get it, alright? Now if your going to put more makeup on for pictures, you might want to do it know. We have to go downstairs in two minutes." Taylor announced. Sharpay quickly scrambled around her mekup bag as she fixed her makeup. Her brother once again fluffed up her hair. They headed down stairs to the bottom floor. They arrived in a room that had a long backdrop with the Fundraiser logo, UCLA logo,a nd the USA Today logo.

Sharpay had done this before when she was in modeling. It was a class thing, so she and Ryan new what to do. Sharpay and Ryan strutted down the backdrop while the press took pictures. Gabriella and Taylor followed. The took induvidual and group pictures. The 4 guys arrived at the photoshoot about 10 minutes late. They rushed onto the backdrop. Sharpay was minding her own business until, of course, Jason and Zeke rushed over to get pictures with Sharpay. Sharpay did a few pictures with Taylor and Gabriella, until she turned around to find Troy. "Hey, um do you wanna?" He said as he pointed at the camera's with his hand on his neck."Sure." Sharpay nodded. She wrapped one arm around Troy's waist, as Troy placed one hand on Sharpay's hip. The other six watched as the laughed and smiled. Maybe they were back on, or maybe not.

After the photos, everyone met up back up at Gabriella and Taylor's dressing Room. They chatted for a while, until they decided to go out somewhere. They loaded into Chad's Navigator and drove around town. "So where are we headed?" Chad asked. "Let's go to our place, Hun. It's beautiful!" Taylor assured Chad. Chad and Jason sat in the front of the truck,while, Taylor, Gabriella and Zeke sat in the middle, while Troy,Ryan and Sharpay were scrunched in the back. "Oh My Gosh, it is so gorgeous! You guys will love it." Sharpay agreed. Troy did the "Pretend to yawn and stretch" trick on Sharpay who sat in the middle. He carefully placed hishand behind Sharpay's back. Sharpay knew what was going on, so she let it slip, and laid back comfortably on Troy's arm.

They arrived at the girls apartment and rushed inside. They gave everyone the grand tour of their apartment.They then settled down, and seperated into groups, unintentionally. There was Chad and Jason who played video games, While Gabbi, Zeke, and Taylor moved furniture into Taylor's room, While Sharpay attempted to cook. Troy just kind of sat and watched Sharpay from a distance.

Sharpay poured some rice-a-roni into a pot. She store and down. She was getting just a little angry. "ZEKE! WHY IS THIS RICE NOT WORKING?" She screamed. She burnt water, no way was she going to be able to make rice-a-roni."You have to let the water boil, Shar." Zeke laughed."And also put water in with it." Sharpay sighed and added some water in the pot. She waited a few seconds. "This is so no worth it." Sharpay shrugged. Troy walked up and walked behind Sharpay. He put one hand on the stove handle, and one on the handle of the pot, looking Sharpay inside."Well, let's see if its ready." He reached inside of the pot and grabbed a handful.He backed up and flung it at Sharpay. Her mouth opened as she laugh with greef. She grabbed two handfuls of rice and nailed it at Troy. They flung rice back and forth, until they were out of energy. Sharpay leaned her head on Troy's chest as she laughed. Troy wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He walked over to the couch by were Chad and Jason sat on the ground playing video games. He flung her on the couch. Sharpay laid there laughing, looking up into his blue eyes.

They ventured out to a club. They went to middle of the dance floor, and started to dance.Sharpay pulled Troy over and started to dance.She started to rub up against Troy, and that didn't stop Troy. He just moved closer to Sharpay. Did he love Sharpay? Or did Science just take a turn for the worse? Science, It's a confusing thing.


	5. Chapter 5:Mr Big Shot

**Chapter 5: Mr. Big Shot**

OC:The College Sharpay goes to, it's LC's College on the Hills.

Sharpay walked out of her classroom and over into the west wing. She sat down on curvey Lawn chair that faced the fountain in the center of the room. She pulled her laptop out of her Gucci bag and set it on the twist around table that connected to the lawn chair. She opened up Word and started writing. So much went through her head as she wrote her essay for her Fashion Retail class.Does Troy love me again? Should we give it a go again? What if he hurts me, like my dad did to my mom? Sharpay had had some rough times with her father. Her mother wanted to pursue her stylist dreams, while her father had another idea. Drugs and Alcohol. Sharpay remembers the dreadful night where Ryan and her hid under the kitchen counter while her mom did anything to throw her father out, or kill him. While her father did the same. He finally gave up and left. That's the last time they saw their father.That's the great Sharpay Evans Mystery. She was mean because she felt hurt and threatened.

As she continued tipping, her phone rang. She rumbled through her bag until she found her Razr. She looked at the caller ID. It was Troy. Sharpay took a deep breath and said to herself, 'Just answer is casually and see what he says.' She flipped up her cover and pressed answer. She answered with a bouncy...

"Hello?"

"Hey, It's Troy. Hey listen, I'm going to pass the passed the Fashion Institue for lunch, and I was wondering if you want to come have lunch with me?" Troy answered.

"Like on a date?" Sharpay asked with excitement.

"Friendly Lunch Appointment, or a date...it's specified by many terms." he joked.

"Let me see if I can pencil you in... please hold." Sharpay joked as she her a snicker on the other end of the phone. She covered the bottom of her phone so Troy couldn't hear her. "YES!" She screamed out into the wing, not noticing that everyone could hear her.

"I guess I could squeeze you in." Sharpay answered.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 11:00, outside the front doors. I'll be wearing a white t-shirt, with my East High red warm up jacket. See ya, Shar." Troy said as he hung up the phone.

Sharpay packed up her things, and ran to the bathroom. She pulled out her make-up bag, and reapplied as quickly as possible. She fixed her headband in her hair as she fluffed it up. She wore khaki capri's, followed by a pink casual tank top, that was very flowing and flattering. Her baby pink heels clacked as she returned to the upstairs office. She dropped of her bag with her laptop to lady at the desk, so she could store it in Sharpay's personal safe, as she exchanged it for her pink prada purse. She walked downstairs and waited outside the front doors. She flipped open her sidekick to see what messages she had missed.

Just then, troy pulled up to the front of the college in a red convertiable Landborgini. Troy parked the car and got out. He jogged up the stairs as he pushed back his sleeves of his jacket. Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand, lifted it up, and twirl her around. "Well, don't you look stunning today?" he teased. "You don't look too bad yourself." She joked as they ran down the stairs to Troy's car. "Since when do you have money to buy a Landborgini?" Sharpay asked. Troy opened the door as Sharpay took a seat on the passenger side. Troy ran back around and got in the driver's seat. "It was a Graduation Gift." he said as he started up the car and headed to the cafe.

"So, what do you think the cheerleaders will be like when they here your ex-girlfriend is going to fashion school? Multiple choice. A: He's into the Mean girl type or B: Pshh. It's easy to win his heart." Sharpay laughed.

"Don't forget C: You might want to stay away from his ex-girlfriend cause she'll kick your butt if you get to close. I choose that one." Troy responded with a laugh.

"So what's life like at the big UCLA, Mr. Big Shot?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not techinacally Mr.BS till the season starts." Troy snickered.

"Is your dad proud?" Sharpay asked in a concerned tone.

"He would have been happier if I went to Duke." Troy answered with a shrug and an uneasy look.

"Think he'll hold a grudge?" Sharpay said as she laid her hand on Troy's.

"Most likely, yes." Troy said with distress.

"Well, If you ever need to talk to somebody, or need someone to turn to. I'm here." Sharpay said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

" Thanks. Enough about me, what's going on at Fashion Wannabe School?" Troy laughed.

"It's harder than it seems, their marketing classes are so hard. I'm trying to be a fashion designer, not Donald Trump." Sharpay giggled, as Troy let out a huge laugh.

They arrived at the Cafe Claifornia fifteen minutes after they left. After they ordered, they chatted for a bit."Okay, Hilary Duff or Lindsay Lohan." Troy said as he took a sip of his soda."Lindsay, no doubt. Hilary is way to laid back, where Lindsay is partier." Sharpay responded. "Hilary has a hardcore boyfriend, but Linds can throw a punch. She would win the fight, I agree." They were having a great time. "Okay, my turn. Paris vs. Nicole." Sharpay said with wide eyes."Nicole. I think she's more into it than Paris the Heiress." Troy laughed. "But Paris could do some serious Verbal damage, I think." Sharpay snickered. "Okay, Chad or Zeke?" Troy said, curious to see which of Troy's friends Shar thought was tougher. "Chad. Zeke to much of a nice guys, and Chad is more edgy. You?" Sharpay answered as their food arrived."No Comment. It's tied." Troy responded as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Sharpay gave Troy a loving look. "What?" Troy said as he gave Sharpay a smile. "Nothing."

Troy and Sharpay arrived back at the Institute."I had a great time Troy, thanks." Sharpay said as She was about to open the door. Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her back for a passionate kiss. He gently let go and asked. "Want to go to the beach. Yeah, I'm gonna miss a class, but I'll get over it." Troy answered as he gave Sharpay the same loving look she gave him at the cafe. "Well, I guess it wouldn't kill me to miss one class. It is Fashion marketing anyway, what the heck? Let's go!" Sharpay said as She closed the door back.

When the got to the beach, they strutted down the beach to an ice cream stand. They both got ice cream,and continued down the beach. They walked by the water as they held hands and ate their ice cream. Sharpay looked up at Troy who had smile on his face. She had an idea. She smashed her ice cream into his nose and ran for it. Troy dropped his ice cream and raced after Sharpay. He finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. They rolled until the reached the water. Sharpay was ontop of Troy, and she could feel Troy's warm. She leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. They laid there and listened to the ocean. It was so romantic.

On the way home, they decided to take a cruise around the town, to see what theaters were around for Sharpay to do in her spare time.They chatted among themselves as they drove down the streets. A billboard caught Sharpay's eye and she pointed to it. It showed a picture of Troy and his UCLA basketball team. Troy was amazed. Sharpay looked back up and looked towards the road, as Troy still had his eyes on the billboard. 'TROY, WATCH OUT!"


	6. Chapter 6:Respect to The Princess

**Chapter 6: Respect to the Princess**

Troy swirved and slid down the street as a Toyata came flying at them, honking and motioning his hand to get out the way. Troy had not been paying attention, and went down a one way street. He decided the only thing to day so that it wouldn't hurt anyone was to run into a pole. He held in his breath and ran into the pole. Nailed it. Troy threw his hand out into front of Sharpay so the airbag wouldn't hit her. Sharpay's eye's open with shock, she couldn't even speak. She looked over at Troy who was holding onto his arm as he tried to suck in the tears. "OMG! Troy, are you okay!" Sharpay asked as she pulled out a water bottle from her purse and set it on his arm."I think I just broke my arm." Troy said in agony as he tilted his head back on the head rest. "This is all my fault! I am so sorry!" Sharpay said as she put guilt on herself. "It's okay Shar, it was my fault actually I wasn't paying attention.My Dad is going to kill me. I'll probably have to miss basketball tryouts." Troy said as he ran his hand down his face. "Basketball? WHAT ABOUT YOUR CAR! LOOK AT IT! IT'S TOTALED! I have to get you to the hospital." Sharpay said as she pulled out her phone and called Ryan.

"Hello?"

"RYAN! I NEED YOU TO COME PICK TROY AND ME UP! HE TOTALED HIS CAR AND BROKE HIS ARM!" Sharpay said with no hesitation.

" Kinda of at school right now. Call someone else." Ryan answered. Sharpay's face got really red.

" RYAN EVANS! YOU ARE GOING TO COME DOWN HERE AND PICK US UP RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME TOM CRUISE, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERBALE!" Sharpay demanded.

"...okay. I'll be there in a minute." Ryan assured.

Ryan arrived and called a tow truck for Troy's car. They loaded into Ryan's car and headed to the hospital. They sat in the lobby, as Sharpay filled Troy's health information out, as Troy sat there and ate cheetos."We just ate, Troy." Sharpay laughed. "I know, but a broken arm makes you hungry." Troy joked. Troy was put in a medical room as they waited and waited. Ryan sat in a chair while he read an article in a magazine about His Aunt Maria and the Broadway Show. Sharpay sat next to Troy with her hand around his waist and his hand on his unbroken arm in her lap.

After two hours of waiting, Troy's parents walked in. Mrs. Bolton walked over to Troy and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Are you okay, honey?" she asked. "I'm fine, mom." Troy answered. "Good. Hello sweetie." Mrs. Bolton said as she gave Sharpay a hug. Mr. Bolton walked over to Troy as he twisted and turned Troy's arm around. He made Troy take of his jacket, and put it on the coat rack. "Hello Sharpay, Hello Ryan." Mr. Bolton said as he bent Troy's arm up and down and Troy squezzed Sharpay's hand. "Hello Mr. Bolton..." They both answered with uneasiness in their tone.

The doctor arrived and gave Troy's arm an exam. X-rays and monograms, and all that good stuff. "Well, It appears you have broken your arm in three places form the pressure of the airbag hitting your arm. You'll be out for the beginning of the season." The doctor replied. "What? Three months?" Troy yelled. "You don't understand. This is Troy Bolton. He's the new star player on UCLA, and if he doesn't play, his career will be down the tube." Mr. Bolton shouted at the doctor. 'I'm sorry. There's just nothing I can do." The doctor said as he walked out of the room. Mr. Bolton had a sigh on his face, as Troy and Sharpay both knew that wasn't a good look. "Can I talk to Troy, alone, now?" Mr.Bolton said motioning everyone out of the room. Sharpay and Ryan scurried out of the room and sat down in the lobby. Mr. Bolton hand motioned Mrs. Bolton to get out too. She closed the door quietly and sat down next Sharpay, holding her hand and telling her everything would be okay.Mr. Bolton walked over to his son.

"Okay, so explain to me, how did this happen?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"We went down a one way street, and I was looking at a billboard and Sharpay screamed, and so I didn't want anyone to get hurt so I ran into a pole. I flung my hand out infront of the airbag so Sharpay wouldn't get hit, and I broke my arm." Troy answered as he looked to his feet.

"Oh, so it to protect Sharpay... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? IF IT DID HIT HER, IT WOULD HAVE PROTECT HER, NOT HURT HER! NOW BECAUSE OF HER YOU CAN'T PLAY BASKETBALL!" His father screamed.

"Don't talk about Sharpay like that dad, because I love her very much!" Troy screamed.

"Oh, you love her, do you? This would have never happened if you would have gone to Duke, I'm telling you. You made the wrong decision. You ruined your dream!" Mr. Bolton scolded.

"I didn't ruin my dream, I ruined yours." Troy shouted back.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked.

"You heard me, I never wanted to go to Duke, I wanted to stay with my friends. And I feel much mort comforted with my friends around."

"Oh, so UCLA was all about the Pampered Princess, huh?"

"I respect Sharpay, because she's my girlfriend, and you should too." Troy said as he picked up his things and stormed out of the room.

Ryan dropped Troy off at his apartment. Troy walked upt he stairs and stormed in through the door. "Troy? Where have you been? Are you alright, Taylor told us everything." Jason asked. Troy threw his things on the counter and grabbed a coke out of the fridge."I'm fine, I just broke my arm, and have to sit out for the beginning of the season. "WHAT!" Chad replied as he walke down the stairs. "Troy, you don't understand, we need you!" Zeke assured. "There's nothing I can do about it." Troy said as he opened up his can of Coke."This is all Ice Queen's fault." Chad implied. "What about Sharpay? Listen, I'm going over to Sharpay's tonight, what are you three lazy bums going to do?" Troy said with a little anger. "Well, since you ask, Taylor, Ryan, and Gabriella are all coming over here to watch the game." Chad said as he walked back up the stairs witha snarled look on his face. This is going to be a long night. Troy thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7:Don't Worry, Be Happy

**Chapter 7:Don't Worry, Be Happy!**

Troy drove Chad's car over to the girls apartment at around six. He jogged up the stairs as he checked his breath and hair. He arrived at the apartment as Sharpay had just finished getting ready. She wore a white dress, her hair down, diamond earrings, and a beautiful smile. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Troy knocked on it with a rap tat tat. Sharpay opened the door. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as she gave him a kiss. She pulled away with her arms still on Troy's neck. Troy put his hands on Sharpay's waist as she touched his nose against hers. He store into her beautiful brown eyes, giving ehr a kiss on the forehead.He then grabbed her hand and the headed down the steps.

They jumped in the car and rushed off to Buckheads. Sharpay cautioned Troy the whole time while he was driving, as they looked for one way signs and Toyotas coming at them. They arrived and hopped out of the car. He held her hand as they walked into the restraunt. Paparrazzi near by snapped their pictures as they both just smiled and gave them a wave. Troy opened the door with his unbroken arm, and pushed Sharpay in.

They headed towards the hostess stand as people store them down and pointed to Troy's arm. He was bigshot now, so, pretty much, people wanted to know everything about him. They waddled over to the hostess stand. "Bolton. 2" he said as he greeted the hostess. She looked up at Troy, her jaw dropped."I'm sorry, but my brother loves you. Do you think I could get an autograph?" she asked as she held out a sheet of paper. Troy looked over at Sharpay who smiled and nodded. She pulled her purse back up on her arm as she watched Troy, sign autographs. She smiled as she watched Troy attempt to sign. Instead, he just scribbled a big 'T' and 'B'. Troy finally said goddbye as they headed to their table.

They sat down in a cozy two seat booth, facing away from eachother. Sharpay thanked the hostess and looked around."This is so beautiful.' she exclaimed as something caught her eye. She made a funny face as she squinted her eyes and looked at the table diagonal from them. She made an uneasy look on her face as she looked at Troy. He was flipping through the menu. She grabbed it out of his hand and covered both of their faces. "What the?"he said as she came nose to nose with Sharpay."The UCLA basketball coach is right over there! If he see us, he'll kill you, or more importantly, me!" she said as she gave Troy a look in the eye. He lowered the menu, and tried to just focus on Sharpay.

They made it through dinner, until the coach approached their table. "Troy, is that you?" he asked as he gave him a pat on the back. "Uh, yeah coach." he said as he shook his hand."Listen, I heard about your incident. It's fine with me. But, you're really hurting the team." he said with deep concern. "Uh,yeah. I feel terrible. But, I'll be back to the games in no time!" he said with a smile on his face.The coach smiled back, as he caught a glimpse of Sharpay."And who is this beautiful yound lady?" he said as he gave Trioy a wink. "Oh, coach, this is Sharpay Evans. She's my girlfriend.We're High School Sweethearts." he smiled. The coach shook her hand with a smile. "Well, I should be off. Tell your father I said hello. It was nice meeting you." he replied as he walked off.

They both let out a deep breath. "Well, that went better than planned." Sharpay said as she ran her fingers through her hair."Yeah." he said as he grabbed Sharpay's hand and they left. They decided to head back to the guys apartment. They arrived as everyone greeted them. Troy plopped down on the floor inbetween Jason and Zeke. Sharpay mosied over to the couch, as Jason, Zeke, and Chad gave her dirty looks. She squeezed inbetween Gabi and Taylor. She set her head in her hand as she tried to hide her red cheeks from gultiness. "This was going to be a long night..." she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8:Blow My Mind

**Chapter 8:"Your so Fine, You Blow My Mind."**

3 months later...

Taylor, Gabbi, Sharpay and Ryan arrived at the arena about an hour and a half before the game started. They parked their car and had to walk 5 blocks just to get to the arena. Gabriella and Sharpay's high heels clacked on the sidewalk. Taylor's high heels had been covered by the long pair of jeans she was wearing. "OW! My heel just got stuck in that crease of the sidewalk!" Gabriella moaned as she stopped, held onto Ryan's shoulder as she checked her heel. "That's why I covered mine.' Taylor gloated with a snicker. All of them wore matching blue and yellow UCLA Bruins t-shirts. Sharpay's jean skirt bounced as she walked, as her hair with a yellow bow in a leave-some-up-some-down hair-do did the same. They pranced another 2 blocks as they were 3 blocks away. Ryan lifted up his baseball cap as he waved it over his head. "It's a hot one." he laughed as he hung his arm over Gabriella.

"I am so glad Troy is back to playing again! I love seeing him do what he loves to do!" she squeeled. She enjoyed the game mostly because she got to see Troy happy, and the occasional "Hey baby." she got from the guys in the crowd. She loved that. She would point to Troy who was on the court and reply "See him. That's my boyfriend. Don't think I'm looking for someone like you." she would giggle.

They continued walking until the got to the entrance. They moved through the lines of people waiting to get in. After they squeezed through about 50 people, they got to the front. Yeha, they were getting to evil eye for moving ahead, but they were privelaged to. They pulled out their passes from the guys and their tickets and got in side. It was huge. They wandered around inside, looking for something to eat. "OH! Tumbleweed!" Gabriella said as she pointed and grabbed Ryan's hand. Taylor and Shar watched as the love sick puppies stood in line. "Why don't they hook up already?" she laughed. Shar thought to herself as she messed with the bow in her hair. "I don't know. He's always talking about her." she laughed.'But maybe tonight is special. Anyway, wanna get some ice cream?" she said as she wrapped her arm around Taylor's arm as the skipped to the nearest ice cream stand.

After Gabriella had stocked up on food, piles in each arm, they went to their seats. "Row A, seats 4,5,6 and 7." Ryan muttered to himself as he held theri tickets in one hand, and his popcorn in his other arm."AHH! Here we are!" he said as he let the girls in. Taylor in seat 7, Sharpay in seat 6, Gabbi in seat 5, and himself in seat 4."Wow, I can't believe we are like right here!" Taylor said as she placed her hands on the bars that stood infront of them. She looked over them to see the opposing team's bench. She snarled at the sight. Gabriella jumped up infront of half the crowd on their side and yelled. 'GO BRUINS! BEAT DOWN THOSE TROJANS!" The other three gave her a sit-down,-NOW! look. She frowned and took her seat.

Finally after about 15 minutes, an announcer came on. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending tonights game!" he said as the crowd went wild. The four jumped up with the rest of the crowd. "Please welcome, the opposing team, The USC Trojans!" he said with a grumble in his voice. 'GET OFF THE COURT!" Ryan yelled as the girls laughed at him. They stuck out their thumbs down at the players on the court with the red jerseys. "And please welcome,the rock'em, sock'em, UCLA BRUINS!" he shouted as 'Are You ready For This?" music came on.

One by one, the players came out as mists of smoke gathered aroound them. They waved as they warmed up. Troy finally found Sharpay. He smiled as he said "Hey." Sharpay laughed. She blew him a kiss as Troy caught the air kiss and placed it on his lips. The others laughed at them as Sharpay glanced at them. They all turned away as they tried to forget the icey look in Sharpay's eyes.She giggled. "I've still got it!" she laughed.

The game continued on a tad boring till half time. Jason had fouled out, Zeke had hit a slam dunk, Troy had scored most of the points, and Chad had been the best one on defense. They stood up and cheered most of the game. This was the life. Sharpay was so glad she decided to come to L.A. They jumped up and down as UCLA kept winning.Taylor was hyper, so she was going nuts. She shouted out to the court. "CHAD,...I LOVE YOU!" she said as Chad looked at her a smiled. WHAM! Chad flung to the ground. Troy rushed over to help him up. The four made uneasy faces as they noticed Chad had missed the pass from Troy. Chad got up, rubbing his head, and continuing in the game. Taylor made fun of herself as she nearly knocked out her boyfriend.

Finally, Troy just had one more shot until he broke the UCLA record! The four looked on the screen as the crowd stomped their feet and clapped. "HEY TROY, YOUR SO FINE, YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND!" Sharpay joined in with the crowd."Hey Troy, Hey, Hey, Hey Troy!" they laughed. They continued this until the moment it was Troy's time to shine. Troy slowly approached the basket. 8 seconds left. The four inerlaced eachothers fingers inbetween eachothers. They held them up to their heads, clenching onto their teeth. Taylor bit her lip as the clock counted down a second. Troy finally faked right, and broke left. He watched for the pick as watched for the defense at the same time. He took the ball to the basket, about 7 feet away. He jumped up, eyes closed, bit lip, and hoping for the best.

NAILED IT! They crowd went wild! Jumping, screaming, and jumping onto the court. In an instant the court was like ants ontop of a piece of bread you accidently dropped. The four decided that they didn't want to get lost in that mess, so they continued outside and down by the players entrance.

They waited as thay stood by the wall with the others family and friends of the other players on the team. The played Down by The Bank because there was nothing better to do. One by one, slapping eachothers hands as they laughed and giggled. The players finally piled out. Troy and Chad knuckled other older players as Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Troy filed over to the four. Sharpay had her back faced to the guys who wore jumpsuits, their hair hot and sweaty. Troy wrapped his arms around Sharpay's stomach as he picked her up and spun her in circles. Sharpay tried to hold her skirt so that she wouldn't moon anybody. "Why don't we have that kind of realtionship?" Taylor asked Chad, giving him dirty look. Chad laughed and picked Taylor up, spinnging her in circled too. Ryan shrugged, and picked up Gabriella, spinning her around. Jason and Zeke stood their staring at him. Zeke attempted to put his arms around Jason, but Jason stepped away. "I'm good." he said patting Zeke's back.

They finally sat the girls down. Sharpay whipped around as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as she laughed and gave Troy kisses at the same time. She placed her hand in his hair. Her eyes opened big as she let go. Troy's arms were still wrapped around Sharpay. She looked at her hand with disgust."Ewww." She said as she wipped her wet palms on Troy's jacket.They laughed as they let go of eachother.

Evreyone decided that they were going to go back to girl's place for a movie. As they walked to Chad's navigator, Troy had his arms wrapped tightly around Sharpays waist, as Sharpay stuck her hand in the back pocket of Troy's sweats. They laughed as they looked into eachothers eyes. Sharpay thought to herself. "You ARE so fine you blow my mind."


	9. Chapter 9: Stunned and Studded

Chp.9: I'm Stunned and Studded

Sharpay and Troy walked hand-in-hand down the plaza strip. They were a big Hollywood couple now. Troy had broken about every single College Basketball record there ever was, so everyone wanted to know what he was up to. His favorite color, his favorite city,and, about his beautiful girlfriend, Sharpay. Heck, she already had a fansite and website for fans, and she was just a fashion designer is training! But they didn't care about that stuff. All the cared about was their love. It was the end of the season, so the championships had begun. Troy had sent UCLA racing through the bracets.

They walked down the blocks as they hummed and chatted to themselves. Sharpay wore a jean skirt and a pink floral tank top with pearls,and some ballet flats, pink and preppy.Troy wore the usual jeans and a nike t-shirt combonation. Sharpay sung to herself. "Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow, When you gonna give it up to me." She sang as she booty bumped Troy. He laughed as he gave her a kiss on the head. They strutted down the street as some paparazzi appeared outside of the bushes.

Troy waved as they passed right through the crowd. Sharpay whipped behind to blow a kiss the them. She was such camera hog. She flipped back around and smiled and said. "What can I say, the camera loves me!" she joked. Troy placed his head ontop of hers. "Not as much as I love you though." he said as he smiled. Sharpay buried her head into his neck.

They continued walking until they arrived back at the girl's apartment. Sharpay's school had called and told her that Sharpay's mother wanted her to have a day off of school. Awfully strange, but, Troy had the day off so that he could relax for the game. Troy wanted to spend it with Sharpay, and he was glad he got to. They walke dup the eight flights of stairs until the arrived to the appartment. Troy and Sharpay dragged themselves in and sat down on the couch."And I'm supposed to be conserving energy!" he said as he spread his legs out on the couch. Sharpay slapped his leg playfully. "I'll get you a redbull and then get over it.' she laughed. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. She skiped back over to where Troy was laying. She handed it to him and sat on the edge near Troy's chest. She stroked his hair as she gave him occasional kisses on the cheeks or lips. Troy appreciated Shapay always loving on him, even when he was in a bad mood.

For the rest of the afternoon, they watched maybe about 3 basketball movies. Glory Road, and Like Mike 1 & 2. Sharpay wasn't really into the sporty movies, but she watched them for Troy. Although she didn't pay attention, she just thought of Troy, her friends, and, well, herself. She had seen these movies around 21 times. These were the movies that the guys always watched. "Do you guys ever watch any other movies besides these three?' Sharpay asked Troy. Troy, who still was watching the movie, shook his head no. Sharpay made a funny face at. She got up, and stretched her legs. "I think I'm going to go make us some popcorn, eh?" she said as she walked over to the kitchen, rolling her eyes. She threw the popcorn in the microwave, and raced up stairs to her bedroom.

She slipped on some pajama pants and slippers, and tried to do a quick 3 minute room clean-up. She threw all of her clothes into the hamper, threw her makeup into their drawers, and put away ehr clean clothes. Although when Sharpay was done with them, they just needed to be ironed again. They sat wrinkled and balled up in the corners of her dresser drawers. She headed back downstairs. Perfect. She touched the ground as soon as the timer went off. She clapped to herself. She ran over and threw it in a bowl. She casually walked over to the coach and sat down by Troy. She set the popcorn on his lap and curled her feet up underneath her, laying her head on his chest. "So, what happened?" she asked. She knew exactly what had happened, but she like to ask Troy. It made her happy to hear his voice. "Well, they playing at the arena, and the kid just slam dunked it for the wining point.' He said as he gave Sharpay a kiss. Sharpay didn't care if she had to watch these movies over and over, she was just glad she was with Troy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night,Ryan, Sharpay, Gabbi, and Taylor sat in the same exact seats they had sat in since UCLA's win over USC. But tonight was the tournament game. The Championship night. And just to Troy and Sharpay's luck, they were playing Duke.And Mr. Bolton was going to be here. They had both said this was going to be interesting. The four wore their usual UCLA t-shirts. Sharpay wore the jean skirt she had earlier, white high heels, but tonight, her hair was straightned and curled, just like graduation. She wanted to look her best. All of the parents arrived together. The Boltons chatted with Ms.Evans and her Aunt Maria as they walked down the steps. Mr. and Mrs. Baylor waved to the four with huge smiles on their faces.Mr. and Mrs. Danforth laughed with Mr. McKessie as he almost tripped down the steps. And Ms.Montez followed the crowd.

They all waved and sat behing the four. Ryan looked at the three girls. ' 10 seats of parents behind us?" he said as he made a funny face and pointed behind him with his thumb. They laughed."Don't worry bud! I'm here for you!" Gabriella said as she grabbed his knee. Sharpay and Taylor looked at eachother with smiles. Someone tapped Sharpay on the shoulder. She whipped around to see Mr. Bolton. "Thanks for being here to support Troy tonight, Sharpay." he said. Sharpay was shocked. She smiled and said. "Your Welcome. Your a great dad, Mr.Bolton. Troy's lucky to have such a great father. I didn't get that privelage. But I'm glad Troy did." she replied. Jack gave her a smile and patted her on the back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At halftime, it was tied. It was a nailbiter and a heart rencher. Everyone was jumping up and down and screaming. To everyone's suprise, the CBA President stepped out into the middle of the floor. Everyoen in the crowd had weird looks on their faces. "What's going on? Is there a problem?" Sharpay asked. "THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Gabriella exclaimed. Sharpay and Taylor gave a her dirty look. Gabriella scooted back into her seat. 'SHHH!' Ryan said,trying to listen.

"At this time, I would like to make a special announcement..." he paused. Everyone looked around. The teams took to the court in a single file line facing were they were sitting. Sharpay looked around for Troy in the line. He was missing. "OMG, WHERE IS TROY?" she asked she started to breathe hardly.'Would please give your attention to the screen above you. Everyone turned their head towards the screen. The lights dimmed.

Sharpay looked up. She put both of her hands over her mouth and nose to the sight of 'Sharpay? Will you marry me?' Everyone looked at her as she started to cry tears of joy. The lights came on and there was Troy. On one knee, gorgeous diamond stud in a case in one hand. Sharpay stood up, her legs quivering.Troy held a microphone in his hand."Sharpay, I've known you for about 5 years now, and you know how you said if I needed anything, I could turn to you?" he asked into the microphone. Sharpay nodded, one hand over her mouth, the other laid on her thigh."Well, I need you know. I love you. So, will you marry me?" he asked.


	10. Chapter 10:Such A Romeo

**Chapter 10: Such A Romeo**

Sharpay stood ina crowd full off people, shocked. Hands over mouth, eyes watered, looking at the most handsome guy in the world. She took a deep breath. "No." Troy's heart twisted as he closed the box and gently shook it in his hand. The crowd "ohh" and 'awww"ed.Sharpay lifted his chin up. "It's been 6 years." she smiled. "And, YES!" she said. Troy jumped up, threw his arms around her, and picked her up. They crowd screamed for their lives. Although some of the ladies were depressed by this. What a Hottie Super Bomb?

Sharpay kissed Troy about 10 times before he let her down. Sharpay continued to hug him as Troy smiled at Ryan. Troy slowly let go of Sharpay. He placed the the ring on Sharpay's finger. She cried at the sight of the circle diamond on her finger. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he put his hands on her waist. They rocked back and forth as they kissed and laughed. So much ran through both of their minds.

"What a lovely evening?" the anonnucer replied. Troy laughed. "Not as lovely as you.' he whispered. "Alright,Bolton, hapy for you, but we got a game to win! COME'ON!" Sharpay letgo of his neck and placed her hands on his chest. "You better go. Under one condition. We promise not to get married until AFTER college. Deal?" she laughed. "Lip Locked Deal." he joke. He gave her a kiss on the lips. Troy held Sharpay's hand as he walked away. They slowly seperated as Troy walked down the steps to the court. Sharpay grinned. She blew hima kiss. Troy laughed. He caught it, and placed it on his lips.

Sharpay sat down and looked at her friends who had smiles on their faces, ear-to-ear."You guys knew this was going to happened, didn't you?" she said as she playfully slapped Gabriella. They all laughed and nodded. "Oh, let me see your ring!" Taylor gloated. Sharpays flipped her hair and lifted up her hand. Gabriella and Taylor went googly eyes over it. "OMG. So gogeous!" Taylor laughed. "Ryan," Gabriella turned to him. "that's what I want my ring to look like." she said as she pulled Sharpay's hand over to him. Sharpay practically laid across Gabbi's lap. "Gabbi." she said with a strain in her voice. "MMMkay, Pumkin." he smield at her. "Um, Guys?' Sharpay said as she tried to shake her hand free. Ryan and Gabriella leaned in and kissed. "Oh, get a room!" she yelled as she slapped Gabriella's hand off of hers. Gabriella whipped aroudn to Sharpay. "Well, we just had to witness your make out session with Troy, along with half the population of the world." Gabriella joked. "Oh, Chill. She just got engaged. She wants to ahev a little spark!" Taylor laughed.

Sharpay smiled. Engaged. Engaged. ENGAGED. I'M ENGAGED! She said to herself in her

head. She turned around and smiled at her mom and mom-to-be. "I'M ENGAGED!" she laughed. Mrs.Bolton motioned her upt o their row. Sharpay ran up to the next row. She shimmied her way through the other fans as the congratulated her. She smiled with a "THANK YOU!" She jumped up and down until she jumped into Mrs. Bolton's arms. "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU AND TROY. OMG. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO BE MY DAUGHTER IN LAW. It's a dream come true! Oh,a nd I want grandkids." she said. Sharpay laughed. "Two of them at the least." she joked. "As well as I do!" her mother added in. "MOM!" Sharpay exclaimed as she squeezed

her mother. "I want a basketball star and a singing sensation!" she laughed. Sharpay, Mrs. Bolton, and Ms.Evans all formed a hug triangle. "Well, I'm going to go watch the game." Sharpay said as she waved her good byes.

As she turned areound to head back to her seat, Mr.Bolton stood infront of her.'OH, WHAT DOES HE WANT? A warm handshake for a job well done?' she thought to herself. She fake smiled. "I am happy for Sharpay. I look forward to you being my daughter." he said. Sharpay nodded. At the same time, both of them hesitated, and then flung their arms around eachother. Jack kissed her on the forehead, like Troy did. 'Well, I guess that's were he gets it from.' she giggled to herself. They finally let go as Mr. Bolton finallty admitted it. "I am glad Troy came here to UCLA." he admitted. OKAY, so I lied. Here's what he REALLY said. "You know, I helped Troy pick out that stud on your finger." He said as her held her hand. "It's beautiful." she replied. "Juts like my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.' he said. And this time, I'm not lying. She laughed. "You and Troy are realted." she joked.

She finally left and went back to her seat. people passed and went as they said the congratualtory speeches as they were headed for some popcorn and things. The Bruins won, 74 to 72. It was a such a great day for the future Bolton family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the game, the parents and the group of four went to players exit. They stood off int eh distantce, away from the crazy fans being held in the arms of security. They started to file out, one by one. Sharpay stood on her tip toes, looking over the crowd for Troy. There he was. He hugged his team mates and laughed with his friends. As soon as he made eye contact with Sharpay, he dropped his Nike bag and ran towards Sharpay. She did the same. She dropped her purse and took off.

Sharpay jumped into his arms, legs strapped around Troy's waist. Troy laughed. they kissed for a moment, whiched seemed like an enternity to all of those around. Taylor adn Gabriella "awwwed". "This is just like notebook!" Gabriella said as she pointed and rocked back and forth. Taylor couldn't help but laugh. She had always called Gabriella stupid when she said stuff liek that, but this wasn't the time. She hugged Gabriella as they jumped up and down.

Troy looked into Sharpay's eyes. "This is the second best day off my life!" he laughed. "What was the first?' Sharpay asked. "The day I first saw you." he joked. "Oh, you are such a Romeo." she laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the girls decided to go pre-shopping for wedding dress ideas. Arm in arm, the strutted down the sidewalk. Sharpay in the middle, followed by Gabriella on the outside near the road, and Taylor by the shops. Taylro had a good keen vision, for scooping out things that would interest Sharpay's fancy.

Taylor stopped in her tracks. 'OMG! LOOK AT THAT DRESS!" she laughed. The girls ran inside. The shopkeeper looked up. Noticing who it was she ran to the girls. 'Sharpay Evans. I saw you last night while my husband was watching the game. Congratulations. What a fine boy he is." she said as she gave her a nudge. "Thank you! That's so sweet."Sharpay said. The girls laughed as they ran over ot the dress. Sharpay looked at the tag. She slowly backed away. "That cost more than our apartment, fully furnished, and add in a butler, a maid, and a sushi chef, which we have to pay airfare for from Japan to California." she laughed.

Sharpay walked over to the wedding vails. She looked around. She picked up a white vail with a medium sized tiara with pearls and diamonds. She held it over her head. Taylor and Gabriella rushed over. They picked out a pair and stood next to harpay who looked in the mirror. "AWW!" Taylor laughed. Gabriella whipped out ehr camera. "Smile!" she said excitedly. Sharpay made a kissy face, as Taylor smiled, and Gabriella winked at herself with her mouth open.

They laughed. Sharpay was still amazed by teh vail. She twisted it and turned it over her head. Gabriella waited for the silence to break. Nope. "SOOO... are you ready to get married?" she asked. Sharpay was to focused. "Um, we decided to wait until after colege, but SHHHYEAH!." She laughed. Taylor placed the vail in Sharpay's hair for her, and lightly tapped it.. "Just put it in your hair if you like it that much." she said. Taylro and Gabriella watched as Sahrpay ruffled her hair. She looked at herself and winked. "I love you, Troy Bolton. Oh yes, I do."

THE END.

Sequel will be written, well, this week!

Comments?


End file.
